Harry Potter and the Wanderer
by PinkMartini7991
Summary: It's the sixth year for the trio and while Harry is lonely from his loss a new teacher rolls into town and is ready to teach Harry everything she knows, and is even searching for some of Harry's knowledge...
1. Cards, Carrots, and Fireworks

"Damn! Another Morgana! This must be the ninth one. What'd you get, Harry?" Harry's eyes snapped away from the window and down to the card in his hand.  
  
"Cliodna, the druidess. I've already got her though, do you want it?" Harry replied as he turned to focus his eyes back on the rolling countryside.  
  
Ron said without looking up, "Nah. I've got about five o' her already. But would you hand me that Cauldron Cake? I'm starving." But Harry, not really paying attention, didn't move. "Harry?" Hermione said, curiously. "Oh, right, here you go Ron." Harry answered tossing Ron a Pumpkin Pasty and returning to the window. Ron caught it and paused to look at Harry, then exchanged a nervous glance with Hermione, who was sitting next to him. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ron pulled her arm back and shook his head no. She frowned at Ron but stayed quiet just the same.  
  
About an hour later it started to get dark. With all the silence in their compartment Ron and Hermione fell asleep, only to be awoken by the trains whistle stating their arrival. Hermione lifted her head off of Ron's shoulder they looked at each other awkwardly and blushed then instead directed their attention toward Harry who was already taking his trunk from the luggage rack. Ron followed in suit and handed Hermione her trunk and finally got his. They pulled on their robes quickly before placing their trunks back in the rack.  
  
They waved a hello to Hagrid whom was gathering all the first years to take them across the lake. "Hello again," came a soft mystical voice from behind them. "Hi, Luna." Ron said without even looking. Hermione turned and nodded politely. Harry just kept going pausing only to look at the Thestrals before pulling himself into an empty carriage.  
  
"What's up with him?" whispered Ginny, nodding towards Harry and climbing into the carriage after Luna. Hermione shook her head as if to say, don't ask when Luna chimed in, "He's sad of course. The best link to his parents is lost and he watched him go." Luna whispered back.  
  
These words stung Harry but it didn't show as he pretended not hear what Luna had said. It was true, Harry was sad about the death of his godfather but that was not what he had been thinking about. All summer he lay in his bed going over in his mind everything that Dumbledore had said to him that night. That was all he ever thought about.  
  
When the Dursley's told him to do something he did it without speaking. Dudley was upset when he called Harry an ickle scardy ass and Harry didn't react, didn't even threat him. All he thought about was what Dumbledore said about Neville and Professor Trelawney's prediction. I guess you could say it had made him slightly mental. Harry elected not to tell Ron and Hermione what Dumbledore had told him, at least not until he knew how he felt about it.  
  
They traveled the rest of the way in silence. Hermione had a feeling that's how most of the year would be, silent.  
  
After stumbling out of the carriage and situating themselves at the long Gryffindor house table they waited for the sorting to take place. Harry could hear little snatches of conversations, "I hope we get a lot of first years. As long as we get more than Slytherin I'll be happy."  
  
Harry didn't care either way. He was more focused one the woman seated next to Snape. She must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was trying to speak to Snape, but he kept himself busy with other things, like he didn't want to talk to her. She looked nice enough but Harry knew not to hold all his faith in kindness.  
  
She was only a little taller than Harry himself with short black hair, not unlike his own. She had on tangerine colored robes that made her look like a carrot, and was quietly eyeing a large group of Slytherins that were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
He realized how long he must have been looking at her and quickly directed his gaze toward his goblet. He felt her eyes on him but did not dare look.  
  
"Oy! Harry!" Harry looked up to see Colin Creevy, a fifth year, straining his neck above the anxious Gryffindors to speak to him. "Is it true what they were saying on the train? Did you really send Draco Malfoy's dad to Azkaban?!" At those words many other students including Colin's brother Dennis stood up to get a good look at him. He realized that Malfoy and his goons didn't try to pulverize him on the train, which is the ideal time because there are no teachers around. He looked in the direction of the Slytherin table but couldn't make out anyone's faces because they were too far off.  
  
Harry noticed that the carrot woman was looking curiously in his direction. She couldn't have heard that! Harry thought. He was thinking of an excuse not to answer when the double doors swung open and all the nervous first years walked in.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry and said, "Is it just me or do they get shorter every year." Harry realized Ron was talking about the first years and smirked, "I don't know about the first years but I think the DADA professors keep getting weirder. I mean," he pointed to the newest staff member, "is it just me or does she look like a carrot?" Hermione snorted, glad that Harry had come out of his quiet stage even for a moment. "I dunno. It's going to be pretty hard to top that fluffy pink number Umbridge sported all last year." Seamus pointed out.  
  
The giggles subsided as Professor McGonagall read the first name, Aberik, Freddrick. "HUFFLEPUFF!" When the last name was read Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and carried the hat and stool away.  
  
Everyone turned their gaze to Dumbledore and waited for the opening speech. He, in turn, stood up. "Hello and welcome one and all! Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts! A year in which we can start over fresh! A year in which we can learn and grow! A year in which we can make friends! A year in which we can," he paused, "Eat." Everyone laughed as Dumbledore beamed and the plates filled themselves with food. The first years gawked at the sight while everyone else started piling their plates with food.  
  
During the feast Harry talked with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from him but they kept to themselves, whispering to each other and smiling. Every once in a while they pause and just look at each other. Finally, Harry thought, smirking to himself.  
  
As soon as everyone was finished eating and the food that was left disappeared, Dumbledore rose once more. "I have a few start-of-term announcements to make before I dismiss you to your dormitories. To all the first years who do not know, the Forest on the grounds is off limits. Mr. Filch, the caretaker would like me to remind you that after last years "festivities" there is no magic, dungbombs, or fireworks in the corridors." At those words everyone but the first years laughed.  
  
Dumbledore smiled before continuing, "I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Raginoth. I expect you will show her the amount of respect and kindness she deserves. Good night and good luck tomorrow!" Everyone stood up and started for the doors while the prefects gathered the first years into a group and guided them to the Fat Lady. "Well, this is going to be one hell of a year." Ron said. And the three of them headed for the Gryffindor Tower. 


	2. Reopening Dumbledore's Army

"Intrepidus Draconis," a Gryffindor prefect stated clearly to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Neville's going to have a right hard time trying to remember that one!" Ron mentioned as the portrait swung open and everyone climbed through the hole.  
  
The trio found their favorite squishy armchairs next to the fire and talked. At first it was just about the O.W.L.s they'd received that summer, but after the common room had finally cleared out except for them, Ron asked, "What do you think of our new Professor Raginoth?"  
  
"She seemed nice. I hope she'll be able to teach us well." Hermione answered. "Harry?"  
  
Harry was staring into the flickering flames and answered without looking up, "I don't know yet. She could be evil for all I know. I'm just glad that Umbridge woman's gone. And she doesn't work for the ministry, Dumbledore would have mentioned that. But there is just something off about her. I think I've seen her before I just don't know where..."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks before Hermione said, "I don't know Harry, her name didn't ring a bell. But I suppose she could have changed it, I just don't know."  
  
Harry gave a fake yawn, "I'm tired, I think I'm going to call it a night."  
  
"Okay, I'll be up in a bit. 'Night" Ron replied as Harry got up and walked past them to the staircase that led to the boys' dormitory.  
  
When Harry was disappeared from view and they heard the dormitory door slam shut Hermione let out a big sigh and put her chin in her hand to hold it up.  
  
"I don't know how to make him happy. I've seen him smile about twice since he showed up at the Burrow."  
  
"'Mione, you've got to give it time. Harry's been through a lot these past few years. It's too much to have to deal with for a teenager. He'll be happier once he's out on the Quidditch field playing, I'm sure of it." He gave her a reassuring smile before continuing, "All we can do is try to make it the best year possible." He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze before saying, "I think I'll turn in too. It's sure to be a trying day tomorrow. Sleep tight."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and watched him walk slowly up the staircase. She let out a sigh of relief and sank lower into the deep blue of the armchair, and she drifted off.  
  
-----  
  
"Oy! Hermione! Wake up. What're you doing down here?"  
  
Hermione woke with a start, "Harry! Don't do it! They work for him!"  
  
"Shh, it's okay 'Mione. It was just a dream." Came Ron's soothing voice.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!"  
  
"Funny, 'cause you looked so peaceful." Dean said.  
  
Ron squatted to the floor so his head was level with hers. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you remember?" he looked truly concerned.  
  
"I can't really remember much but it all looked so familiar..." she said, a little confused.  
  
"It's okay, it wasn't real. Now you'd better go get dressed, it's almost breakfast. Harry and I'll wait."  
  
Five minutes later she came back downstairs in clean robes and they walked out of the common room and to the Great Hall.  
  
They found seats next to Seamus and Neville. Hermione had just poured some orange juice when the post arrived. A rather large grey owl swooped down and landed on Hermione's plate.  
  
She took the Daily Prophet from its' beak and placed a Knut in the leather pouch attached to its' leg, and the bird flew off.  
  
"You're getting the Prophet again?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, I just think that if Lucius Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters Escape from Azkaban, we should know about it."  
  
"Anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, not yet anyway." She said briskly, folding it back up and placing it next to her plate. "So Harry, I suppose you'll be taking your position back on the Quidditch field." Ginny said sitting down next to him and Dean Thomas.  
  
Harry nearly choked. "I completely forgot! Quidditch! Our team, Ron! There is no team! Everyone else has left!"  
  
"I know, I know. Calm down, Harry. I've already put up a sign about it on the notice board. Tryouts start a week from Saturday. I've already booked the pitch."  
  
Harry was excited. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Quidditch and now they were going to have new players to teach.  
  
"You're trying out right Gin?"  
  
"Probably, Fred and George always said I'd make a fair beater." Just then McGonagall walked by handing out schedules. "Charms, Double Potions, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dart Arts. Not the best Monday schedule ever, but it's better than last years. We'd better get going, Charms starts in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Let me know how the new teacher is!" Ginny called after them as the sixth years filed out of the Great Hall and up to the tower for their books.  
  
-----  
  
In Charms they reviewed the basic ones and talked a little about the ones they were to learn this year.  
  
They went down to Snapes' Dungeon after the bell rang and waited for him to open the door. Harry could see a large group of Slytherins huddled next to the wall, but Harry couldn't tell if Malfoy was with them or not.  
  
The door opened and everyone filed in and took their seats. After setting up his cauldron and some ingredients, Harry stood on his tip- toes and looked over to Malfoys' seat. It was empty. Goyle and Crabb were missing as well.  
  
"I wonder where they are." Harry said mysteriously to Ron.  
  
"Who? Malfoy? Yeah, I was wondering about that. He wasn't at the feast last night either," Ron continued, a smile growing on his face, "Hey, you don't reckon they've left for good, do you?"  
  
"I highly doubt it, Ron. Where would they go? I don't think Drumstrang would accept transfer students, especially ones from this school." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks for ruining it for me, Hermione."  
  
"I was just stating the facts, Ronald. You don't have to get annoyed."  
  
"Oh, come on you guys. It's the second day and you are already fighting like an old married couple." Harry said before returning to his ingredients.  
  
An awkward silence followed and Ron and Hermione didn't speak to anyone again until class was over.  
  
"Oh, good, History of Magic is next," Ron said looking at his schedule, "I could use a nap."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something to Ron along the lines of, "You should really start paying better attention in class, Ronald. It's our sixth year!" But she seemed to think better of it and shut it again. Which was a good thing 'cause Harry was sick of it.  
  
They arrived at Professor Binns' door and took their regular seats. Hermione pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and her new eagle feather quill. Ron pulled out a scrunched up shirt and put his head down.  
  
Harry took his seat and Professor Binns appeared from the chalkboard and waited for everyone to settle down.  
  
"I trust that everyone did their reports over the summer about the troll crusade-"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your class Professor, but I need to see Harry Potter in my room. He probably won't be back until his next class with you." It was Professor Raginoth. Today she had on violently purple robes and a matching hat.  
  
"Yes, of course. Harry, you are dismissed. The homework is a foot and a half scroll about why the Giants were driven to the mountains." Binns said before turning to the rest of the class and continuing his lecture.  
  
After exchanging nervous looks with Ron and Hermione, Harry gathered his belongings and followed Raginoth out the door.  
  
"Do you know why you are here, Harry?" She said walking a few paces ahead of him.  
  
"Not exactly Professor. Am I in trouble?" he responded curiously.  
  
She chuckled. "Well, I should hope not. It's only the second day of school, dear." Harry released a sigh of relief and they continued until they reached her office.  
  
Unlike many of the offices the previous teachers had, with nick-knacks here and there, and pictures of themselves, or even that spy ware the fake Moody had, her office was very plain. The walls were bare and her desk had only an ink pot, quills, candles, and parchment. The only thing that was different was an open trunk against the wall behind her desk. Harry could only make out a few open envelopes and items of clothing before she shut the trunk completely and sat down behind her desk.  
  
"Please, have a seat Harry."  
  
He set his bag of books down next to his chair and sat down in it. Harry was surprised when he sat down. The chair itself didn't look very stable or comfortable but it was. He sank down in it and felt himself relax and loosen up a bit.  
  
"Dumbledore tells me you are very talented when it comes Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Harry didn't know how to answer that without sounding cocky, so he just stayed quiet.  
  
She smiled, "Modest are you? Well, that's quite alright. I'll cut to the chase here. Dumbledore tells me you started a class last year, to teach the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, Dumbledore's Army."  
  
"Ahh, yes," She said with a slight chuckle, "Would you say they are as advanced as you with Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Oh, yes, they are all ahead of their class."  
  
"Well, would you be kind enough to write down all of their names on this piece of parchment for me?"  
  
"They aren't in trouble are they? Please professor; it was my idea, don't punish them."  
  
"Heavens no, Potter! Dumbledore would like you to continue teaching these students. If you would be willing to, he would also like you to maybe take on more students. That is, if it wouldn't be too much hassle."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I-I mean-I sure-uh-yeah," was all he could manage to say.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Excellent! Now, as for times and space, all I need you to do is find these students and talk them about this. If they are still interested, put a check next to their name and have it back to me by tomorrow, please. After that I will have the specific meet times. If you don't have any questions Potter you are dismissed back to class."  
  
"Just one." She looked up from her papers, "Why does Dumbledore want me to do this?"  
  
"All in good time, Harry. All in good time." 


End file.
